The Perfect Wedding
by hEaThS lIl LaDy
Summary: One shot. Harry and Ginny get Married. Their engagement and wedding goes perfectly. It's what would happen in the perfect world. Please read and review


Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny returned to the burrow three days after defeating Voldemort. They had taken a break from life for a couple of days. They found everyone that fought with them already waiting for them. The people waiting for them were planing a surprise party for them there at the burrow. It startled the four friends when no one came out to meet them when they apparated in front of the house. They walked through the door only to be startled even more by everyone they knew and the whole Order jumping out and yelling, "Surprise," and, " Congratulations," at the same time.

"What's all this for," Harry asked no one inparticular.

"We wanted to congratulate you on defeating You-Know-Who," answered Mrs. Weasley.

"We appreciate it Mum," replied Ron.

"We really do Mrs. Weasley," Hermione added.

"Yeah Mum we do," Ginny said.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, for eveything," Harry said.

"What do you mean by that Harry," Mr. Weasley asked.

"You've been like parents to me, and I appreciate it," He answered.

Later, the four of them were the only ones in the house still awake. They got to talking about old times, and how their lives would change now that the war was over.

"Ginny," Harry ventured,"I still have feelings for you, if you want to give it another go."

"If you leave her high and dry again, I don't care if you are my best mate, I will crack your skull," threatened Ron

"Shut up Ron. Yes Harry, I would like to give it another go," Ginny answered.

"Great how about a date on Saturday night," Harry asked

"Okay," Ginny said, "sounds fine."

Saturday night came around, Ginny was so nrvous that she spent three hours trying to pick out something to wear. When Harry arrived, she was just finishing with her hair.

Ron called to her from downstairs," Ginny are you ready?"

"Yes, Ron, I'm ready," she answered,"Why is he here?"

"Yes," Ron replied.

She came downstairs to find Harry sitting on the sofa talking to her dad and the twins.

Fred said,"And if you hurt her,"

"We'll come find you," George finished.

"Well we better get going," Harry said nervously.

"Okay, let's go," Ginny said.

They walked out tthe front door, right outside, Harry stopped.

He turned to Ginny,"Hold on to my arm, tight."

They apparated to Hogsmead.

"What are we doing in Hogsmead," Ginny asked.

"We are headed for the Hogwarts grounds," answered Harry.

They walked to the lake, sat down and watched the castles reflection ripple on the water. It was very romantic. They reminiced on their school days, how they used to sit on this very spot and snog int he sixth year, until Ron got mad. They laughed at this memory.

"Ron always has been over protective," Ginny stated.

They were staring into each others eyes, Ginny loved his eyes. She could get lost in those eyes, his eyes. They were so beautiful, and emerald in color.

They started leaning into each other, before they knew it they were snoging, Harry was trying to put his hand up her blouse.

"Harry, stop," Ginny said.

"What, did I do something," he asked.

"Yes, you did," she said.

"What," he asked.

" You're going too far."

"I see, you want to wait."

"Yes I would like that."

"Fine, if you want to wait , I willl."

* * *

Six Months Later

Harry and Ginny had gone out every saturday since their first date by the lake at Hogwarts. This particular night they went to Hogsmeade. They entered Madame Puddifoots tearoom. There were quite a few sudents there, so they took a table near the back. They ordered tea and buiscuits.

" Ginny, There's somethingI need to ask you," Harry said.

" Okay, go ahead, ask me," she said.

Harry got down on one knee infront of her,"Ginny," he said,' Will you marry me?"

" Ohhh! Harry, yes, yes, yes," Ginny exclaimed.

" I love you Ginny, and I only want to make you happy," Harry told her.

" I love you too Harry," Ginny said," I can't believe this, I have to tell Mum."

They broke the news to the Weasleys the next dayat the weekly family picnic. They were shocked. They had always expected this but not so soon.

Harry yet again got threats from Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill. And, he believed they would do what they said too. He did not waant to end up stuffed and on display in the twins shop.He heeded their warnings.

Fluer, Angelina, Katie, and Hermione all congratulated Ginny. Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, and Ron all congratulated Harry. AllMrs. Weasley could do is cry. She cried and wailed.She finnaly pulled Harry and Ginny into a bone Crushing hug.

" I'm so happy for the two af you," Mrs. Weasley said.

" Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

* * *

The Day of the Wedding

On the day of the wedding Harry was so nervous that he could barely see straight. He kept pacing back and forth in Charlie's old room.When Ron finaly came to get him, he was surprised he had not worn a hole into the floor. He had to go greet the guests, family and friends, who were beging to arrive.

Ron spoke up," Harry the guests are begining to arrive mate, we need to go downstairs, I'l check and see if the coast is clear."

No one was in the hall so they went on down.

In Ginny's room, Hermione, Fluer, and Mrs. Weasley were helping Ginny get ready. Her white dress looked beautiful with her red hair. She had a strappless dress, withong gloves, she looked abolutely stunning. She was wearing a light, actually pale blue garter, that was something blue. She wore her great grandmothers tiara with her veil, that was something old. She was borrowing Fluer's diamond necklace, somethnig borrowed.

She was ready. Fluer went to tell the musicians and the priest, while all of Ginny's old school friends, Hermione, Angelina, and Katie, bid her good luck and gave her tips for the honeymoon incase they did not get a chance to later.

They started playing the wedding march, Ginny was walking down the isle with her father. Arm in arm they walked. When they came to Harry, Mr.Weasley started crying. Harry stepped up and took Ginny's arm from his soon-to-be father in law. They turned to the priest and said their vows.

"Do you, Harry Potter, take Ginny Weasley to be your wife," the priest asked.

"I do," Harry answered.

" Do you Ginny Weasley take Harry Potter to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter. You may kiss the bride."

Ron, the best man, said, "Okay mate, you can let her go now, Mum's watching."

That got a few laughs from guests. It got Ron a glatre from his family he would not soon forget.

* * *

The Honeymoon

That night Harry and Ginny went to Galveston, TX, USA. They visited Moody Gardens, Sea Rim Park, and all of the shops and sights. They checked into the honeymoon sweet at the local hotel.

Ginny changed into the lacy night gown she brought with her. Harry wolf wistledwhen she came out of the bathroom. They started snoging (use your imagination from there).

The next morning they went to the beach and swam. Ginny had on a bikini, Harry could not take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful, her curvesand flaming hair.

She noticed Harry staring at her and asked," What are you looking at?"

"You," he replied.


End file.
